Whatever It Takes
by Maethril
Summary: ROMY ONE SHOT. Takes place after the last TAS episode, Graduation day.


**xXxXx**

He is gone. They could not believe it was really happening. How they wished it was nothing but a bad dream. Sadly, reality heavily weighed on their shoulders.

Xavier is gone.

The man who was not only their mentor, but also a father figure to all of them. And now he is gone, probably forever.

Uncountable minutes had gone by after his leaving, and none of them dared move. Where to go to when he was the direction?

Eventually, silence was broken.

Scott stood up. "Listen up!" he said with a voice that did not sound as powerful as before. "Xavier is gone... but not his dream" as he continued his speech his strength seemed to slowly return. "The dream is still alive."

"But without Xavier-"Ororo interrupted; her words quickly faded away, though. "He was the bond that held us together"

"Yes" Hank concurred strongly as he stood. "And that bond can never be broken."

Scott nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. Xavier united us. And we will keep his memory alive by staying together. So, what do you say?"

"I say you are right" Ororo said as she got up from her sit. Like everyone else in the room, feeling reinvigorated by their leader's words. "We still are a family."

"We still are the X-Men" Scott concluded.

Silence fell on the room once again. Although those hopeful words had them encouraged and their spirits smoothened, the pain was still too recent to be bearable**.**

Soon enough, each by each, they began to leave for their bedrooms hoping for rest.

Rogue, on the other hand, did not move; she stood still, her arms fallen to her sides, her head low and her eyes vacant.

It shouldn't be so hard for her to handle losses after all she had to give upon so young.

Her joining the X-Men has made it impossible for her not to care or fear for those who have become her family. However, it was always her who eventually found herself alone and helpless in her own room.

She only pretended not to see the way Jean comforted herself in Scott's arms. Rogue knew she would never learn how to cope with suffering when facing scenes such as this. Now, it hurt even deeper for Rogue felt as much pain as Jean.

But it was her own fault, she thought. It was she herself who would always push away the people who cared about her out of fear. Not only did she fear hurting others, but also – and maybe even more so – getting hurt.

Feeling defeated, Rogue could not help some tears from falling down her pale face. She felt as if she had lost all her strength, as if her heart had been torn into pieces like broken glass. She was about to fall apart when her falling was stopped.

Rogue felt the warmth of a comforting hand on her shoulder and she didn't need to ask herself who it was. She turned around as fast as she could manage in order to fling herself into the embrace of the man who has always been there for she pushed him away, when she did not treat him right, when she hurt has never left her.

Gambit.

The man who was everything she needed, at all times.

At this moment in time, more than never before, all Rogue wanted was to feel his protection without having to feel obliged to deny it or fear the consequences.

Gambit held her tightly. Even though he felt his heart was not whole either, all he wanted to do was comfort her. Although listening to her crying in his arms was almost too much for him to bear.

He kissed her hair and called her name softly. Rogue pulled back just enough to look at his face.

"Ah can't believe this is happening, Remy" she confessed, her voice affected by her crying that was now slowly going away.

"I know, _chère_" he pulled her into his arms again. "It be tough on all of us. But... de pain will fade away in time" he knew that well.

"It's just..." she tried to say it but stopped short. Her voice muffled for her face was buried in his chest "it's hard to imagine what the future will be like" suddenly a terrifying image crossed her mind, made her heart freeze.

Alarmed, Rogue cast a frightened look at Gambit which she tried to disguise immediately. "You're not leaving, are ya?" she tried to make her question sound unconcerned, really tried, but could not stop her words from sounding tremulous.

Gambit gave her a soothing smile as his right hand started to play with a lock of her hair. "O'course not, _chère_. You heard One-eye; we're still the X-Men. Yar not gonna get rid of me dat easily."

She smiled back, breathing in relief. "Ah think Ah'm pretty much resigned to that" she joked; then her features became serious. "An' Ah wouldn't have it any other way."

Gambit smirked, denying he was taken aback by the seriousness of her words. "D'ya have any idea of what you've just confessed to me?"

"Ah think Ah do, yes" she answered with the same gravity as before.

They both fell silent and so they remained for a long period of time, just staring at each other's eyes as if their greatest wishes lived deep inside them.

At a certain point, Gambit lowered his face towards Rogue's and for the first time she did not back off. Gambit's eyes rested on her mouth as if hypnotized by the vision of those parted lips calling for his kiss. He moistened his own lips and swallowed hard before standing back.

It was better not to push his luck, he thought. He did not trust himself around that girl. Using all his will power to control the urge to take her into his arms was exhausting, even more if she did not resist his moves.

Suddenly, Gambit turned around to leave.

Closing her eyes tightly, Rogue folded her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to compensate for the lack of heat now that his body was not close to hers.

As someone who is not sure of what they are doing, Gambit turned around after taking just a few steps. He hesitated upon seeing all that sadness on such a beautiful face. Like few times before, Gambit just did not know what to do. The more he tried to get close to Rogue, the more she would distance herself from him.

Rogue opened her eyes and watched desperately as Gambit was going away.

"Remy!" she cried.

Gambit turned on his knees, surprised.

She stared at him for an instant before she could speak again. "Can Ah sleep in your room tonight?" she asked, falteringly. "Ah don't wanna spend the night alone."

Gambit smirked in the way only he knew how. That same smirk that sent shivers run up her spine every time.

Gambit pretended to ponder. "Let me see if I got it right. You... in my bed… for a whole night? Dat's what I wanted since de first time I got in here" he added with a smirk.

"It sounds like a yes" she said, with sudden and odd nervousness. "Ah just need to take a shower first... alone" she hurried to add when he opened his mouth to say something she was sure was going to be dirty.

Gambit smirked again. She was right, of course. "I'll be waiting" with a charming wink, he left for his room.

Suddenly, the consequences did not matter anymore. From the very moment she cried for his help, everything seemed to change. Now there was no turning back.

The way up to his room was completely automatic as his mind flew away. In mechanical movements, Gambit went in his dark bedroom, took his coat off, then his shirt and for last his boots. He headed to the open window and felt the evening's chilly breeze caress his skin. Gambit lit up a cigarette as he let his mind wander.

Rogue was so strong, but also so vulnerable in his arms. So independent, but so needy. Gorgeous to the point of making any man lose his mind, but still had that innocent, girly smile.

That woman would make him go crazy, he thought, releasing the cigarette smoke through his nostrils. "Whatya do to me, Rogue?" he asked himself in nearly exasperation.

In the meanwhile, Rogue made her way up to her own bedroom. She was not at all pleased at seeing her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The few tears she had wept were enough to make her eyes red and swollen. She would need some hot shower to try to soften that look. A look that so tragically matched her feelings on that dark day.

After showering, Rogue dressed so that only her face would be uncovered**. **Looking herself at the mirror again, she was glad to find that her face was nearly back to its normal look. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to Gambit's bedroom, at the end of the corridor.

She got to the door and hesitated before knocking. When she did not get any answer, she entered the dark room. The only light came from the gap of the half-open bathroom door.

Rogue sat down on Gambit's bed, and quietly waited for him. All she could listen to was the sound of the shower water falling did not take her long to get tired of the dark and turn the lamp on. The bedside table drawer, where the lamp was placed on, was half it, something caught the girl's attention. Upon several sheets of paper, to which Rogue did not give a second glance, there was one single photo folded in half.

It was a picture of was slightly crumpled as if it had been held and kept in a pocket for too long

Come to think of it, Rogue noticed that there were not any picture frames in his bedroom. In fact, there was almost no decoration at all. Gambit kept the room simple as if it was only temporary. Maybe he has stayed there for longer than he had planned to.

Turning her attention to the picture in her hands, Rogue smiled. That photo brought good memories back. She could still remember every possible detail of that day.

It was one of those rare occasions when the residents of the Xavier mansion were able to have a day off that invited Rogue to a walk and a picnic in the park. He argued that it was a beautiful day and it would be a crime to waste such a sunny day locked up alone in her bedroom

Rogue accepted the invitation; she was still intrigued by the young cajun who joined the team only two months before. She had more fun than she could have thought. Gambit behaved like the same full of himself scoundrel with whom she had met the previous weeks; but at the same time he had proved himself to be the most fun and charming guy she has ever met.

"You won me that day" Rogue murmured to the crumpled photograph in her hands.

When she heard the shower water cease, she put the photograph back where it belonged to in no hurry and sat down in her previous spot.

Gambit left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, _chère_. Been waiting long?" he asked, trying to make some small talk since he knew she had already been waiting.

"No" she answered, simply.

Gambit headed for the dresser and automatically picked up a pair of boxers, but returned them right after. Then, he chose pajamas pants which he put on without removing the towel from this waist. Rogue turned away, pretending to get busy with something else; he pretended not to see it. At last, he put a long sleeve tee-shirt on.

"Am Ah going to be a bother staying here?" she asked with the same hesitation as before.

Gambit sat down by her side**.** "Of course not, _chère_. Ya should know by now dat I love your company."

She wanted to say how much she enjoyed his company as well, but for a reason she could not put her finger on,the words once again got caught in her throat, as it always did.

Before it became strange, Gambit moved to the other side of the bed and removed the covers, inviting her to get cozier. Rogue made herself comfortable, sat back at the headboard, pulled her legs against her chest and remained silent.

"Dere's somet'ing else bothering you, Rogue?"

She nodded. Gambit tentatively came closer to her and Rogue leaned her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her. "What can I do t' help ya, _ma chérie_?"

"Ya have no idea of how much ya help me when ya hold me like this" she answered; her voice so fragile that her words came out as if she was telling him a secret.

"What's goin' on?"

Rogue changed position so that she was facing him now**. **She hesitated, put a lock of her hair behind her ear timidly and looked at him.

"Y'know Professor Xavier was helping me out with mah powers" she paused and when she started talking again her voice was slightly affected by the threatening sobbing."Now that he's gone, all hope Ah had of being able to control mah powers are gone forever. He was the only one who could help me and now..." her voice trailed closed her eyes tightly; she would not let herself cry again. "Ah hate feeling like this" she said angrily, turning her eyes, filled with tears, to Gambit. "How can Ah be so selfish, Remy? How can Ah...?" she threw herself into his arms once again.

Gambit became silent. Nothing he could say seemed convenient at the moment. For long minutes they remained quiet.

"Rogue, I..." he said, suddenly**.** Rogue looked at his strangely disturbed face and waited. "I wish I could kiss your pain away" he knew he would do whatever it takes to get it. He could sell his soul to the devil – not that impossible of a task since he knew the devil in person. "But..."

Her eyes shut closed and her chin started trembling as she tried to suppress the tears."Why there's always but's?" she asked looking in his eyes again.

"Rogue..."

She shut him up by lying her covered hand on his lips. "Ah know, sugah. That day… when ya kissed me while Ah was sleeping. Ah absorbed not only your powers, but your feelings too… your pain" Gambit said nothing, only turned his face around as his features became did not want to think of how much she knew. "You suffer in silence. You think you can't love someone and make them happy" one ofRogue's hands searched his; when she found it, she squeezed it tightly. "But Ah know that's not the truth."

Gambit turned to her, surprised. "You mean... you don't blame me?"

Rogue gave a half-smile. "How could Ah? Ah've made so many mistakes in mah life that Ah lost track. Ah'm far from being perfect and Ah don't expect you ta be, Remy. Ah know you well enough. Ah know yer a good man."

But remorse could be the loudest voice at times. "You don't know de t'ings I done."

"No... and they don't matter. And if ya don't wanna tell me abou' them, Ah won't insist. Past is past" she touched his face softly as she spoke. "Ah know who the real Remy LeBeau is and Ah love him... Ah love the man he's become no matter what he's done" as soon as those words left her lips, Rogue felt as if the weight of the world was taken away from her. She was finally able to say what she meant to say for so long.

Gambit reached for her hands and held them firmly in his. Her confession did not escape his attention; it was even stronger of a reason for him to fight, to go till the end. In that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. "Den... I t'ink you an' me will have to forgive ourselves an' find a way to make each other happy."

She concurred, knowing it would be the only way and the first big step ahead. "Would ya leave your past behind fa' me?"

"I would do anyt'ing for you. I want to love you, Rogue, not just as a friend who's dere to comfort you... but as a man, too. You made me see dat dere's so much mo' than physical... but dere is no better way to express love dan two bodies together. An' I wanna be able to show you how much I love you, as it should be."

"It's all Ah've ever wan'ed" she said vehemently, letting herself be completely carried away by the intensity of the moment. Too soon, the realization of what they were getting themselves into came to torment her thoughts. "It won't be easy."

"It never is" he concurred, pulling her closer to him. "We gonna make it work, _ma_ _belle_."

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said, holding her in his arms, feeling her melt in his embrace. She could not bring herself not to believe in every word he said. "I promise."

**xXxXx**


End file.
